Book 1: Troublesome Paws
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: She's the daughter of Clan leader Lionstar and his mate, Cinderheart. Named after an old memory, she struggles to fight her problems. Why is she so drawn to the moor? And why does she have to choose between the two cats she loves? I wrote this when I was 9 and I've just discovered it now. I've edited it and fixed it up. A bit Mary-Sueish, but still a good story.
1. A Dying Star

**Okay, so no pointing out the obvious! This is a funny story I wrote when I was A LOT younger and I just fixed it up. Cos I had no full stops or sentences. I know this isn't how anything turned out, and it may be a little unrealistic. But I think it's funny how… well, interesting I was back many years ago. So now making fun of the names or such! I know how everything ended up, but if you seriously, seriously hate something, just PM me, don't leave it in a review.**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**: **Bramblestar**, huge, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, powerful shoulders, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws, and a long scar on his shoulder

**DEPUTY**: **Lionblaze**, broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws

_Apprentice Dovepaw_

**MEDICINE ****CAT**: **Jayfeather**, small, thin, silky, mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, clear, pale blue eyes, a short, slender tail, skinny shoulders, strong, lean muscles, and a scar running down one side

* * *

**WARRIORS**

**Graystripe**: shaggy, big, sturdy, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid dark gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a soft muzzle, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, wide, soft paws, thorn-sharp claws, soft fur, a gray nose, and big yellow eyes

_Apprentice Molepaw_

**Brackenfur**: long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and amber eyes

**Cloudtail**: fluffy snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes

**Millie**: small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear

**Thornclaw**: large, golden-brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**: small, slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**: skinny, lithe, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail, and glossy fur

**Birchfall**: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

**Berrynose**:large cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, powerful, muscular broad shoulders, a wide head, bright eyes, and one ear that is torn at the tip

**Hazeltail**: small, gray and white she-cat with a pale, thick, soft, fluffy pelt, a lean and whippy tail, and broad shoulders

**Mousewhisker**: big gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes

**Poppyfrost**: slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Foxleap**: fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom with a glossy pelt

_Apprentice Cherrypaw_

**Icecloud**: fluffy, white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes, and a sleek, glossy pelt

_Apprentice Ivypaw_

**Toadstep**: heavy black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**: lithe, dark cream she-cat

**Blossomfall**: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

**Bumblestripe**: well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

**Dovepaw**: fluffy, pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

**Ivypaw**: small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail, a soft muzzle, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes

**Cherrypaw**: fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw**: large cream-and-brown tom

* * *

**QUEENS**

**Squirrelflight**: small, light-framed dark ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest green eyes, one white paw, short legs, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail (mother to Bramblestar's kits; **Yellowkit**, a small, light-framed golden she-kit with brilliant green eyes, and **Darkkit**, a large, hefty, muscular black tom with dark, gleaming amber eyes)

**Whitewing**: snowy white she-cat with green eyes, soft fur, and broad shoulders (mother to Birchfall's kits; **Dewkit**, grey she-kit with pale green eyes, **Blazekit**, fiery brown tom with a white patch on his chest, and **Waterkit**, silver she-kit with amber eyes)

**Brightheart**: white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick, soft fur (mother to Cloudtail's kits; **Snakekit**, a long-haired white tom with a ginger line across his spine, **Rockkit**, a brown tabby tom with blue eyes, and **Heartkit**, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with bright blue eyes)

**Sorreltail**: sturdy, slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and paws, and a soft tail (expecting Brackenfur's kits)

**Cinderheart**: slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy, smoky gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, and a long, sleek, bushy tail (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

**Daisy**: long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice-blue eyes

* * *

**Elders**

**Dustpelt**: lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and broad shoulders

**Purdy**: elderly, ragged grey tom with speckled muzzle

**Mousefur**: small, wiry brown she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER**: **Rowanstar**, dark ginger tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY**: **Toadfoot**, dark brown tom

**MEDICINE ****CAT**: **Littlecloud**, very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose

_Apprentice Turtlepaw_

* * *

**WARRIORS**

**Oakfur**: small, dark brown tom

_Apprentice Ferretpaw_

**Smokefoot**: black tom, with sharp claws, and a ragged pelt

**Applefur**: mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**: black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**: brown tom with yellow teeth, a long scar down his back, and a torn ear

_Apprentice Pinepaw_

**Snowbird**: sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Ivytail**: long furred, wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Tawnypelt**: lean, slender, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with round green eyes, well-muscled shoulders, and long, hooked claws

_Apprentice Starlingpaw_

**Olivenose**: tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**: light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**: grey she-cat with black paws

**Scorchfur**: dark grey tom with a torn ear

**Redwillow**: mottled brown-and-ginger tom with a wide head, and small nick in his ear

**Tigerheart**: sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, a powerful frame, and dark amber eyes

**Dawnpelt**: cream-furred she-cat

_Apprentice Emberpaw_

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

**Starlingpaw**: ginger tom

**Pinepaw**: black she-cat

**Ferretpaw**: cream-and-grey tom

**Emberpaw**: ginger she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Turtlepaw**: brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**QUEENS**

**Kinkfur**: tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur that sticks out in all angles (expecting Redwillow's kits)

* * *

**ELDERS**

**Cedarheart**: grey tabby tom with black stripes

**Tallpoppy**: long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**: dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail, a torn ear and a grey flecked chin

**Whitewater**: white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

**LEADER**: **Ashstar**, broad-faced grey she-cat with clear eyes

_Apprentice Furzepaw_

**DEPUTY****:** **Crowfeather**, small, lean, sleek, smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, a small, neat head and lean, long limbs

**MEDICINE ****CAT**: **Kestrelflight**, mottled, brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

* * *

**WARRIORS**

**O****wlwhisker**: light brown tabby tom with yellow teeth

**Whitetail**: small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**: well-muscled black she-cat with amber eyes

**Gorsetail**: very pale mottled gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**: lithe ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**: brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**: dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot**: grey tom with two darker paws

**Breezepelt**: lean black tom with amber eyes and thorn-sharp claws

_Apprentice Boulderpaw_

**Sunstrike**: tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**: light brown tom

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

**Furzepaw**: grey-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**: large, pale grey tom

* * *

**QUEENS**

**Swallowtail**: dark grey she-cat (expecting Antpelt's kits)

**Sedgewhisker**: light brown tabby she cat (expecting Breezepelt's kits)

* * *

**ELDERS**

**Tornear**: tabby tom with shredded ears

**Webfoot**: wiry, dark grey tabby tom with a torn ear

* * *

**RiverClan**

**LEADER**: Reedstar, slender black tom with small, neat ears and dark gray eyes

**DEPUTY**: Minnowtail, sleek, dappled, dark grey-and-white she-cat with fluffy, downy fur, amber eyes, and a light, strong body

_Apprentice Mossypaw_

**MEDICINE****CAT**: Willowshine, small, sleek, lithe, dark grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, a soft pelt and slender paws

_Apprentice Bluepaw_

* * *

**WARRIORS**

**Graymist**: pale grey tabby she-cat

**Mintfur**: light grey tabby tom

**Icewing**: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Pebblefoot**: pale mottled, grey tom

_Apprentice Hollowpaw_

**Mallownose**: light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**: pale-furred tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker**:

**Petalfur**: grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Grasspelt**: light brown tom

_Apprentice Rainpaw_

**Troutstream**: pale grey tabby she-cat

**Rushtail**: small, light brown tabby she-cat with short legs

* * *

**APPRENTICES**

**Hollowpaw**: dark brown tabby tom with a sleek, pale-furred belly

**Mossypaw**: brown-and-white she-cat

**Bluepaw**: silver flecked she-cat

**Rainpaw**: silver-grey tom with blue eyes and a white chest

* * *

**QUEENS**

**Duskfur**: wiry, long-haired dark brown she-cat (mother of Robinwing's kits; Snowkit, white tom with huge blue eyes, and Streamkit, silver-grey she-kit with blue eyes)

**Minnowtail**: sleek, dappled, dark grey-and-white she-cat with fluffy, downy fur, amber eyes, and a light, strong body (expecting Reedstar's kits)

**Mosspelt**: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**ELDERS**

**Dapplenose**: ginger and white tom

**Pouncetail**: mottled grey she cat

* * *

**Prologue**

Lionblaze could hear the coughing from the other side of the clearing; he cringed, knowing he wouldn't be deputy for much longer.

The coughs of his leader made everyone in the clearing's blood run cold. The medicine cat, also Lionblaze's own littermate, Jayfeather, walked slowly over to him.

"He wants to see you," Jayfeather looked sorrowfully at him as hope flared in his amber eyes. "It's not looking good Lionblaze. I can't lie, he only has one life left, and I'm pretty sure this sickness is about to claim it. Squirrelflight's with him, but he needs his deputy in there with him,"

Lionblaze felt pain in his chest and he nodded sadly, turning and looking at the glittery stars shining brightly above. _Is there really going to be another one of them in the sky by dawn?_

The young tom brushed pelts with Jayfeather, however at the entrance of the den; Jayfeather stopped and beckoned him inside. Lionblaze realized he would not be joining them.

"Lionblaze, my-my precious son," Lionblaze cringed. His voice was so raspy; you could even feel the sickness rolling off him in waves.

Squirrelflight looked at him desperately, with huge eyes that seemed to say. _"Please, don't let him die… do something,"_

Just recently the two cats had made up and she was nursing his kits, Yellowkit, their daughter, and Darkkit, their son. Squirrelflight would be broken-hearted that her mate wouldn't even get to see their kits apprenticed.

"I'm here, come on, please tell me you have a secret life hidden away somewhere," his voice sounded like Squirrelflight's now. _He wasn't my real father, but my whole life I've treated him like he was._

He chuckled, followed by several bouts of coughing. Squirrelflight licked his forehead affectionately and let out a soft wail.

"I wish," he managed to say aloud, coughing twice. "But take care of Squirrelflight and her kits. And I will watch over you from StarClan, I-" he coughed loudly.

"I-I-I… promise…" he rasped, his eyes slowly closing.

"No! No…" Squirrelflight pleaded, nudging his lifeless body with her nose. _He's not dead; I know… he's just pulling a joke on us like he did when we were all harmless kits._

Lionblaze let out a mournful yowl, throwing his head back. Squirrelflight looked at him helplessly, before joining in the grief call.

He recognized Jayfeather's yowl and gradually the rest of the Clan.

_StarClan will definitely welcome him with open paws, I'm not shocked…_

The yowls filled the whole hollow and by the noise, Lionblaze knew some cats bordering the patrol close by would know what was wrong.

_My father is dead…_

**Okay! This was so difficult. Now here are a couple things that you may find interesting. I was going to call Thornclaw, Thornheart. I was going to call Squirrelflight, Squirrelfur, and Briarlight, Briarthorn. OMG, this wasn't a part of the story, I just thought you'd like to know what happened. I wrote this at the present time, not when I was like 10 or something.**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	2. My Nine Lives

**Now the first real chapter! The plot line is all still there, I just edited the writing so it didn't sound as horrible. Cos I don't want you's to make fun of me! Because I bet some guest or so will come on here and make fun of the names! Don't judge me, I was young! I just want to post it because I'll remember how funny my childhood was.**

**My Nine Lives**

Lionblaze still couldn't believe it. The night before, Bramblestar, the amazing leader of ThunderClan has passed. But the most terrifying bit was this. In a few heartbeats, Jayfeather would come and get him and he would go to the Moonpool to collect his nine lives from StarClan.

_I know Jayfeather cured the rest of the greencough ages ago, and Bramblestar was the last one with the sickness, but he doesn't like to be away from his Clan for too long._

"Hurry up! We're wasting daylight," the mottled tabby complained. Lionblaze shrugged, knowing he wasn't really mad; he was just grieving for the cat he thought was his father.

Lionblaze picked up the pace; seeing the sun was slowly setting and they had to travel a fair distance.

_I'm scared…_

* * *

"Here we are, just follow the stone path and you'll find the Moonpool," Lionblaze couldn't help himself. Curiousness overcame him and he started to pick up the pace and soon the beautiful pond filled his sight.

_It really is filled with starlight, just like Leafpool says! I never thought-_

"Quick mousebrain," it was Jayfeather. "Take a sip from the Moonpool, and your dreams will start," Lionblaze knew after this dream was complete, he wouldn't be the same cat.

_I'll be completely different. Nine lives, and a life full of responsibility… there won't be any mucking around with friends in the middle of the night, goodbye fun life. _He sipped the pool and his eyes slowly began to droop until he plopped down on the ground a mouse length away from the pool.

* * *

His amber eyes flickered open and a row of familiar cats met his terrified gaze. His tail rose high in a greeting.

_Firestar… Sandstorm, Hollyleaf! Oh, and Heathertail_…! Guilt filled his amber gaze and he rested his gaze on her pretty build.

The two cats had reconnected and spent one day in the tunnels. She'd yelled something and the echo had shaken some rocks and the cave collapsed.

Lionblaze had safely escaped, thinking she was on his heels. But when he turned around, she was gone and she had obviously died.

He turned his gaze to Sandstorm. There were no teeth marks in her fur, or parts missing like last time he had seen her. She'd been so upset with Firestar's death in the battle with ShadowClan, she had taken the opportunity of jumping into a dog's garden and StarClan greeted her quickly.

* * *

The first cat, who approached him, was Ashfur. Lionblaze arched his back, and he felt a low growl rumbling in his chest. Only Jayfeather and him knew the truth about Ashfur's death, or should he say murder.

Their sister, Hollyleaf was angry at him threatening to reveal their biggest secret, and she killed him. The Clan believed it to be Sol who killed the young tom.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze," he apologised, speaking for the first time in what seemed moons. "I was blinded by love," his gaze rested in the distance and Lionblaze felt like turning around to see what he was looking at, but he was stuck to the ground like tree roots.

"With this life, I give you passion, use it to help the ones you love," he meowed, reaching forward with his nose to meet Lionblaze's.

Not wanting to be rude, or upset StarClan for all that matter, he reached forward and met Ashfur's gesture.

The pain surprised him, and he felt like he leapt a tree length into the air. Before he could recover, the next familiar figure began walking towards him.

* * *

It was Flametail. The young ShadowClan tom had lost his life falling in a patch of ice in the lake and drowned. He pricked his ears, eager to listen to the wise young cat's message.

"With this life, I give you the power of believing, and listening to your own heart, not others," Flametail meowed, his head held high. The tom rested his muzzle on Lionblaze's shoulder and it was like a strike of lightning had just struck him.

He opened his mouth to let out a yowl of alarm but Flametail didn't seem to notice, pulling away and dipping his head before vanishing.

* * *

Next, it was the pale brown tabby she-cat he had once thought fondly of, Honeyfern. She stood close and he could feel the warmth coming off her.

"With this life, I give you energy; use it to fill out the jobs of a leader. But we all know you have more energy than the fittest cat Lionblaze," she leapt forward and licked his cheek.

Her touch was like a piece of ice being stuck to his cheek. He did his best to ignore the pain, but it's not every day you get a piece of coldness on your cheek.

She pulled away, affection dancing in her pretty blue eyes, she giggled and turned and calmly walked away.

* * *

It was Briarlight, the young cat who he had trained when her mentor, Thornclaw had come up ill. She blinked affectionately, rubbing her neck along his shoulder.

Her legs were fully healed and she seemed pleased by this. She'd died, but her legs were crooked and broken like, she wouldn't have been happy if she had survived.

"With this life, I give you health. I don't want to see you up here anytime soon," she joked, shoving him playfully. Pain sizzled under his pelt and he felt his fur explode. But when he looked, his fur was fine and he shook it away, confused.

* * *

"Ah, I've been waiting moons to see you little mousebrain," she cuffed him over the ears, her green eyes gleaming with delight. It was Lionblaze's sister, Hollyleaf, and why was he not surprised at the life she was chosen to give.

"With this life I give you loyalty, use it well to follow the code, and respect your clanmates," she dipped her head.

At one point in time, Jayfeather and him had believed that she could still be alive after her crazy running into the tunnels and killing herself. But he guessed not.

* * *

_Here comes grandma Sandstorm… _He would never say that to her face, but him and Hollyleaf had come up with it when they were younger.

She purred when she saw him, and her ear twitched with amusement. He was glad to see no scars, only the bright stars shimmering from her fur.

"With this life I give you protection, use it to protect your Clan like a mother does to her kits," this life had to be the worst. He expected it to be soft and gentle, but the ferocity that came with it almost knocked him off his paws.

"Than-Thanks you," he stammered, however she didn't say anything, except turn her back and walk away.

* * *

It was Heathertail who came next, her smoky heather-blue eyes shining with affection. _I loved her_ he realized. _I wonder what would happen if she was still alive, who would I have picked… Cinderheart or her?_

"Ah, Lionblaze, it's been a while hasn't it?" she meowed cheekily, lashing her tail with excitement. Lionblaze nodded, ready for the life she was about to give.

"With this life, I give you love, use it for your loved ones, especially Cinderheart, don't let my memory stop you from being happy," she meowed. Grief formed in her eyes and she shook her head, the grief fading.

The life had no pain, only affection, and love. _I-I… I should've gone back and found her… I shouldn't have let her die._

"I'll meet you in StarClan Lionblaze," her voice sounded thick, like a sob but he didn't question her as she quickly walked away and vanished into the bushes on the other side, unlike all the other StarClan cats who kept their positions.

* * *

It was Firestar now, his bright, ginger, flame-like pelt shining like a star as he walked across the clearing to meet him.

"My young grandson, Lionblaze, I knew you'd reach this point soon enough, but this is not my speech to give," he looked at a fern bush and Lionblaze tilted his head, confused.

"With this life, I give you courage, use it to make tough decisions for the good of your Clan," he meowed, facing the other way, but Lionblaze could feel the pride rolling off him in waves.

He returned to his position and licked his mate, Sandstorm's cheek.

* * *

"Welcome to your leader ceremony Lionblaze," the familiar voice, with no sickness or rasps. He saw the familiar amber eyes he'd grown up with during his kit-hood. Bramblestar chuckled the same chuckle he'd heard just before he'd passed.

"With this life, I give you leadership; use it to lead your Clan like a true leader," they touched noses, and he stared at him with proud eyes.

"Lionblaze, your old life is no more. We honour you by your new name, Lionstar," the name felt new and foreign on his tongue as they cheered for him, loud and clear.

The dream began to fade, the ringing of his new name in his ears.

* * *

Jayfeather met his gaze, it was like he could see right through him. He remembered his brother could jump into dreams and he gave his brother a sour look.

"You saw everything didn't you?" he smirked and nodded and Lionstar shoved him, faintly amused. He yawned loudly and Jayfeather laughed.

"You're exhausted… come on, let's get back to camp."

* * *

By the time they got back to camp, they were greeted by a happy Cinderheart. His mate entwined tails and they brushed pelts affectionately.

Jayfeather snorted loudly so Lionstar could hear him. The medicine cat vanished into his den and then remerged as he called the phrase Bramblestar had used so well.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone gathered, even the young kits, who had eyes like owls as they watched their first meeting.

"I have received my nine lives from StarClan!" he called, his eyes huge.

Cheers erupted from his Clan; they cheered his new name loud and clear. _Just like my ceremony… _he remembered, shaking it away.

Once they died down, he bowed his head. "Thank you!" he meowed.

"As traditional, I shall name the new deputy," exciting murmurs filled the clearing, taking guesses at who they thought the deputy should be.

_Maybe someone I trained alongside…_

"The new deputy is Foxleap!" he called out. Astonished gasps filled the clearing and cats began to cheer.

Foxleap got to his paws, shocked out of his wits. "Thank you Lionstar, I-I didn't expect," he stammered.

"I know young one, but I can see promise in you. Get some sleep, you have a big job ahead of you tomorrow," he warned, remembering his first day as deputy.

* * *

He walked into his new den, completely exhausted and dead on his paws when Cinderheart decided to make her announcement to him.

"I'm expecting your kits,"

**Don't worry, you haven't heard the kit names just yet, they are horrible aha! Hope you like the ceremony, I'm alright at them I guess! But it's pretty difficult coming up with all the pain they feel in different ways so it doesn't sound boring. I called Sandstorm nanny Sandstorm in my other fic, so don't judge me for that aha!**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	3. A Father

**Chapter 3… I am so tired, slept like nine hours? I know right, so? I'm just exhausted and almost dead on my feet. Now, get ready for some horrible names. No judging, because I was young! So there, aha. Have fun reading ;) Oh do you want to know something hell amazing? Well I made Lilykit as Sorreltail's only kit, and then Erin Hunter made Lilykit and Seedkit. I felt so shocked aha!**

**A Father**

The new leader stared into his mate's kind blue eyes and all he could see was her love and affection. He cleared his throat.

"I-I… Cinderheart I love you, and I know our kits will have a great mother," he meowed, licking her shoulder. _Great StarClan she looked relieved._

_What did she think I would do, reject her? She's my mate, I haven't changed-_

"Wait, do you think I've changed?" Cinderheart didn't reply, confirming his answer. Lionstar stepped forward and nuzzled his mate.

"I will never change Cinderheart, I'm the same old cat you fell in love with," Cinderheart managed a nod and she accepted the nuzzle, licking his nose affectionately.

_Well at least she'll have company in the nursery, Squirrelflight's there_. Speaking of Squirrelflight, most cats felt sorry for her and the kits, they had no father. The bright ginger she-cat wouldn't eat, or sleep, she was truly a mess. But he guessed that was just from her broken heart.

* * *

The next morning, he'd called his mentors for Brightheart's kits into the den. He settled down, tucking his paws under his chest and neatening his chest fur so he looked presentable.

"Brackenfur, Millie, Leafpool," he greeted them with a dip to the head. He studied each of their expressions.

Leafpool looked embarrassed and she studied her paws, not meeting his gaze. Millie looked unsure, but he could see excitement bubbling in her blue eyes. However, Brackenfur stood confident and Lionstar remembered he'd had many apprentices beforehand.

"As you know, Snakekit, Heartkit, and Rockkit are six moons, I'd like each of you to become mentors," he told them.

Millie and Brackenfur exchanged delighted looks but Leafpool just looked plain unsure and confused. Lionstar sighed as she spoke.

"I can't mentor an apprentice, a newborn kit would do a better job at mentoring than me!" she protested feebly. _Did she always have such little faith in herself_ he wondered.

He touched his nose to her cheek. "I believe you can do it," Leafpool looked at him with shock and surprise in her gaze.

"Re-Really?" she asked, her eyes huge. Lionstar nodded and the three future mentors dipped their heads in acceptance and trotted away.

_The real decision was which apprentice to give to which cat?_

* * *

Lionstar sat on the Highrock with eyes like a hawk. It was moonhigh, not the best time to be named an apprentice, because you couldn't explore straight away, but Dovepaw and Ivypaw's warrior ceremony was being held.

Icecloud was taking Ivypaw, her temporary apprentice while Cinderheart was expecting kits, and Thornclaw was taking Lionstar's apprentice, Dovepaw, as he was busy. He spotted Brightheart's kits coming out the nursery, their fur sleekly groomed and their eyes shining.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," he called.

Dovepaw burst into camp with a blackbird and two mice, while Ivypaw followed more slowly, holding a large rabbit, her mentor held a mouse, so Lionstar guessed that was her prey also.

"We shall start with the new warriors; Ivypaw and Dovepaw… step forward," he summoned the two young cats.

Ivypaw and Dovepaw exchanged excited looks and they stepped forward. Lionstar thought hard about what to say next, remembering Bramblestar's gestures.

He leapt off the Highledge and landed in front of the startled apprentice. He struggled to remember the exact lines.

"I, Lionbl- I mean Lionstar," he mentally cuffed himself over the ears, annoyed at his mistake. "Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on young Ivypaw and Dovepaw,"

He spoke the words and they grew familiar on his tongue. _They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I turn them to you as warriors in their turn. _Those were the next words, and he spoke clearly.

"Ivypaw, Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentices looked at each other and wailed "I do!"

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your names. Ivypaw, from this moment on, you shall be called Ivycloud. Dovepaw, you shall be known as Doveflower."

"StarClan honours both of you by your friendliness and strength,"

"Doveflower! Ivycloud! Doveflower! Ivycloud!" the Clan cheered and Lionstar found himself cheering with them.

"As usual, they will hold vigil for the rest of the night, but that's not it. We have an apprentice ceremony to perform." Lionstar went on.

Cherrypaw sighed and looked at Molepaw. "Thank StarClan! I didn't want us to be made to clean the elders bedding every day!"

Poppyfrost shot them a stern look and they shut their mouths.

* * *

"Heartkit, Snakekit, and Rockkit have reached their sixth moon," he announced, he told the Clan about the three kits, about how they'd caught a mouse when they snuck out of camp.

"Anyway, Snakekit," the white kit stuck his tongue out at his littermates and raced forward. Lionstar wondered if he was a bit bossy when he was a kit.

"From this day forward, you'll be known as Snakepaw," Snakepaw looked bewildered and he looked around with happiness in his green eyes.

"Your mentor will be Millie," the young apprentice turned curiously to the tabby she-cat. She dipped her head to him and they touched noses.

Millie meowed for silence. "I know this is my first apprentice, but I'll do everything in my power to make Snakepaw a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of,"

Graystripe purred loudly, his whiskers twitching as he watched his mate's speech.

* * *

"Heartkit, you'll be known as Heartpaw," the white she-cat ran in huge circles, her fluffy tail fluffed out behind her.

He chuckled and shook his head, the young she-cat reminded him of Icecloud when she was getting her apprentice name. She was all excitement.

"Your mentor will be Leafpool," the she-cat jolted from her position, her ears pricked and her eyes shining with excitement. _She'll never admit it, but she wanted this._

* * *

"And Rockkit, you'll be Rockpaw from this moment forward," the tom brightly looked around, obviously searching for his new mentor.

"And you're mentor, is Brackenfur," Sorreltail let out a cry of happiness for her mate. Recently, she'd been told she was pregnant with her second litter of kits. They were both excited and ready to have another litter.

"Yes! I hoped I'd get him!" Rockpaw whispered, but everyone heard it. Purrs grew from the crowd and he flattened his ears in embarrassment.

* * *

"Now let's cheer for our new apprentices!" the Clan cheered loudly for Heartpaw, Rockpaw, and Snakepaw

While the Clan cheered, Lionstar secretly admired himself for performing his first two ceremonies almost perfectly.

Also, he was proud of Foxleap; the young ginger tom had done his duties and adjusted quite quickly. He'd accidently put Rosepetal on a hunting patrol and a border patrol, but who hadn't done that?

* * *

After his work, he picked up the rabbit Ivycloud had caught, dipping his head in thanks as he passed her on her vigil. She acknowledged him with a tail-flick, smiling warmly.

_I'm going to give this to Cinderheart, she'll be eating for two now, or three even!_ He thought, then thinking maybe there'd be more.

"Lionstar, is that you?" his mate's sleepy voice came from inside of the nursery. Her stomach was round; he didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. He was going to have a son, or daughter, and he was more excited than any cat had been.

"Yes, my beautiful Cinderheart, I brought you a rabbit for us to share before we went to sleep," Cinderheart blinked, annoyance in her eyes.

"Cherrypaw brought me a vole just a while ago," she chuckled. "Sorry! But I'll catch up with you tomorrow, and if that rabbit is still there, we'll share it. Oh, and Jayfeather says it'll be a moon before I begin my kitting,"

Lionstar dropped the rabbit with irritation. "It's all good. I'll leave the rabbit in case you or the other queens get hungry in the night. And really, only a moon left? I'm so excited, I'll be the best father!" he promised.

Cinderheart purred steadily. "I'm sure you will, I'll see you tomorrow," she meowed with love in her blue eyes. Lionstar licked her cheek and he retreated from the den and headed to his own.

_I'm going to be a father…_

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. One moon already into it? But in my other fic, she told Lionblaze she was pregnant and then had the kits the next day! Don't know how she did it there, but one moon is good enough for this fic!**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	4. The Gathering

**Chapter 4… I also might start re-writing old stories… like ones I wrote ages ago! I have this one on my word document, and it's what? Like twenty pages long! It's very interesting, like the names are horrible in there, so if you make fun of me! What am I kidding? I won't do anything that bad! The names are horrible, like Dustpelt and Ferncloud naming their kits Fernkit and Dustkit after themselves cos they know they won't live much longer. It's funny stuff aha. Oh and the gathering was three nights before Bramblestar died, Lionblaze took his place on the rock and spoke. The Gathering is tonight.**

* * *

**The Gathering**

"Icecloud, please lead the hunting patrol, take…" Foxleap seemed thoughtful. "Ivycloud, Leafpool, and Heartpaw,"

Lionstar dipped his head to his deputy. The young tom was getting very good with the role of deputy and so were the new apprentices. They learnt quickly, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Hey Lionstar, who's going to the upcoming Gathering?" Foxleap called, looking at him with round green eyes. The young leader ducked his head, and then looked his deputy in the eye.

"Well, I've thought about it… so maybe, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Millie, Leafpool, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Doveflower, Ivycloud, Heartpaw, Snakepaw, Rockpaw, Squirrelflight, and the elders,"

Foxleap nodded. "Do you want me to let them know?" Lionstar nodded. "Thanks Foxleap," he replied and the young ginger tom trotted off in search for the Gathering cats.

* * *

He spotted Doveflower and Ivycloud talking and he just rolled his eyes. _I'll just tell them, and then Foxleap won't have to tell everyone._

"Hey, Doveflower, Ivycloud, you're going to the Gathering, be ready by sunset!" he warned them, knowing what the Gathering's were like.

The two young warriors squealed like excited kits and they meowed a couple words. Lionstar's whiskers twitched, it was funny to watch adult cats behave like kits.

* * *

"To me!" he called, ThunderClan followed him through the long grass. He could see the Gathering cats already on the island. ThunderClan was the last group to get there.

As Lionstar leapt up onto the oak, the three other leaders gave him questioning glances. Reedstar had worry in his grey eyes.

Lionstar looked at Ashstar and dipped his head to the she-cat. Ashstar smiled warmly and flicked her tail in a greeting. _At least if someone makes accusations tonight I won't be alone._

"Let the Gathering begin!" it was Rowanstar who called the meeting and Lionstar twitched an ear in acknowledgement.

"Lionblaze, would you care to go first and explain?" a knowing feeling filled his chest. _Lionblaze… I'll never be called that again…_

"I would be glad too," he meowed, standing up so every cat could see him. _I wish Cinderheart was here right now, I could use her support and the feeling that some cat loved me._

There was an eerie silence and Lionstar felt nervous. _I am speaking in front of a lot of cats_ he soon realized. _Don't choke! _ He growled to himself.

"Bramblestar is dead," he reported and the Clans let out shrieks of surprise. Tawnypelt, a ShadowClan she-cat glared at him.

"How can my brother be dead without my knowing? Why didn't anyone let me know?" Lionstar felt guilt rush into his fur. _I-I forgot…_ He knew those words wouldn't get him out of trouble. He knew perfectly well Tawnypelt was Bramblestar's littermate, and he forgot.

* * *

"He passed away due to a strong bout of greencough. But whatever you are thinking, ThunderClan is strong," he finished, sitting down and feeling guilty.

Ashstar looked at him with curious eyes. "Is that all you had to report for the moon?" Lionstar mentally clawed himself. _Of course I have to report about the ceremonies!_

He stood back up, and breathed in, scared.

"Doveflower and Ivycloud are our newest warriors," he waited for the cheering to die down before he went on.

"Also, we lost Ferncloud to the greencough, sadly enough," he meowed sadly, but he knew he had to announce the new apprentices.

"And Brightheart's kits are apprentices; please welcome Snakepaw, Rockpaw, and Heartpaw!" Brightheart was popular amongst the Clans, so pretty much every cat cheered for her kits.

He dipped his head to Ashstar, who seemed like she was itching to report on how things were going for her Clan.

* * *

"We have two new kits; Swallowtail has given birth to Antpelt's kits; Moonkit and Eaglekit! Also, Sedgewhisker had her kits yesterday, they are Breezepelt's, and they're called Swiftkit, Larkkit, and Echokit!"

Lionstar cringed, that was five new warriors for WindClan in the making, and he knew his Clan could take down WindClan, as they'd done in the past, but the Clans just kept growing.

After telling the Clan that Furzepaw and Boulderpaw were now Furzeclaw and Bouldersplash, Ashstar sat down and muttered a few words under her breath.

* * *

Rowanstar went on about how Kinkfur was expecting Redwillow's kits, and they were due any day, and how young Turtlepaw and Emberpaw were new apprentices, Turtlepaw a medicine cat apprentice. There was even some sad news; Snaketail had passed away due to a snake bite.

And lastly, Reedstar boasted that his mate, Minnowtail was also close to having her kits and Lionstar wondered if Cinderheart was going to have her kits soon. And that there were two new apprentices, Rainpaw and Bluepaw. He finished up with the news of two new warriors, Hollowflight and Mossyfoot.

* * *

The Clan returned to their camp, but the drama didn't end just yet. The Clan went to sleep, Lionstar was just about to close his eyes when he heard a familiar wail.

_That sounds like-_ He knew it too well. There was a shriek of agony and Lionstar leapt out of his den, observing the scene from the Highledge. Jayfeather was rushing to the nursery with herbs in his jaws and the kits were out of the nursery, their eyes puffy from lack of sleep.

"Cinderheart!" he cried, leaping off the Highledge without a second thought, pain ached in his hind paw as he hit the ground but he ignored it.

* * *

He heard Jayfeather yell something and Whitewing came outside holding Dewkit, placing her on the ground.

"He wants you to stay out here," she sounded worried. _Queens have kits every day, surely she'll be fine_ he reassured himself, but worry pounded his heart.

_What if she dies? Or her and the kits die? But what'll happen if we all live, I'll be so happy I could die_ he thought, his eyes bright.

Jayfeather yelled something else, but Lionstar wasn't listening, he focused on the dirt, and paced up and down.

Whitewing shoved him, delight in her eyes. Lionstar wondered why?

"Did you hear that? So far you have three daughters!" Lionblaze sighed in relief and got ready to make his way in to see his new family but Whitewing stood in his way.

"Don't go in there. By the looks of it-" she looked over her shoulder. "There are more than just three,"

Lionstar took a step back, and his happiness was replaced by worry. Whitewing touched her nose to his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's always been a strong cat, don't worry," she meowed as Jayfeather muttered something else.

"What did he say?"

"A tom,"

* * *

Lionstar couldn't believe it, how many kits could a queen have? "There's two more according to Jayfeather!"

"Six kits? I thought-" Whitewing smirked. "Don't underestimate queens, they can have more kits than you think. I've seen a cat have over ten kits before! You should feel lucky, the last thing you need is ten kits you have to watch,"

Dewkit, Blazekit and Waterkit sat by the nursery, peering inside. "What's going on?" Whitewing swept them away with her tail. "Nothing that concerns you," she told them.

"Now go find Yellowkit and Darkkit, they'll keep an eye on you!" Whitewing told them and the three kits scampered off.

She sighed. "Four moons and they're already starting trouble," she told him. "Dewkit was in Jayfeather's den two days ago, she didn't touch anything, she claimed she was exploring," she shrugged. "But we were like that as kits weren't we?"

Lionstar nodded, his conversation with Whitewing was taking his mind off Cinderheart. After several moments, Jayfeather came out of the nursery, exhausted.

"I have some good news, you are the father of six kits," his jaw dropped. "However, your mate's life is in the paws of StarClan, while you're dreaming tonight, pray for her, because she might not be with you for much longer,"

Whitewing gave Lionstar a sympathetic look, licking his cheek. "She'll be fine,"

His world shattered.

"_She's in the paws of StarClan,"_

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! Hope you enjoyed it… I know, six kits? But Nutmeg had six or more kits with Jake (Firestar's parents) because when he was talking to Princess, she said their brother's and sister's were good, meaning more than two for each gender, or more, so Firestar had three sisters or more, and definitely two brothers. Anyway, see you next chapter! You'll see the kits and their names!**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	5. The News

**Chapter five, meet the kits aye! One of the kits is going to be the main character from here on out, so say your goodbye's to Lionstar, I hated saying his leader name. I love Lionblaze much more! And I figured he could use a friend in Whitewing. Cos Whitewing is a sick name!**

**The News**

* * *

There, Lionstar sat, outside the medicine den, waiting for the news about his mate. He must've drifted off, because there was Heathertail standing in front of him.

"Please Heathertail, don't let her die," he pleaded, his amber eyes round.

"I'll try my best," Heathertail meowed soothingly. Lionstar felt something grow in his claws.

"If she dies… I'll-I'll-I'll kill myself!" Lionstar spat, it was brave, but horribly sad.

"You can't kill yourself mousebrain, I died, you got over it! If Cinderheart dies, you have to look after your kits, you can't leave them without a mother and father! If she does pass, then it was her destiny!" she growled, sadness welling in her pretty smoky blue eyes.

Lionstar knew she had a point, leaving the kits in the world without their real parents was a cold move, one that Lionstar could probable never do. He wouldn't allow his kits to be raised by foster parents, like he was when he and his littermates were kits.

"I know, I'm just… she's my life," jealousy flashed in her eyes and a low growl rumbled from her chest. Lionstar knew she wasn't the right cat to have these sorts of conversations with, he could tell from her expression.

"We have to go, I'm waking up," he warned, she didn't say goodbye, or anything else for that matter. He just managed to see her walk in the opposite direction without looking back. _Maybe if she lived… we would probably be together._

* * *

"Lionstar, I have some good news for you!" Jayfeather meowed brightly, his blind blue eyes shining with delight.

"Cinderheart should be alright," Lionstar sighed with relief. Heathertail had done it, he would thank her later, and tell her what she really meant to him.

"Who's taking care of our kits?" he demanded. _Whitewing's kits stopped drinking milk, but she may have some left._

"Sorreltail, she had one kit this morning. Her name is Lilykit," the medicine cat meowed. _Wow! ThunderClan has the biggest nursery right now!_

"I'll tell her congratulations when I see her; I'll go to the nursery to see our kits!" Jayfeather flattened his ears.

"Cinderheart is in the nursery resting, try not to disturb her," he warned. Lionstar nodded, excitement bubbled in his chest. _Today I'm going to meet my sons and daughters._

* * *

As he entered the nursery, Sorreltail nodded to him, there were seven kits suckling from her and she looked exhausted. The remains of a vole lay in front of her.

Cinderheart was curled up in a ball on the opposite side of the nursery. Whitewing was with his mate, her own kits batting a moss ball along the floor.

When Lionstar entered, she let out a mew of greeting. Lionstar dipped his head to her and began to walk over to her.

"Is she alright?" he asked her. Whitewing nodded, her green eyes bright. "Yes, Jayfeather assigned me to watch h- Hey! Blazekit, don't poke the new kits, I can see you! Get out of the nursery you cheeky kit!" she growled. Blazekit poked his tongue out and he raced out of the nursery, Waterkit charging after him, while Dewkit followed more slowly.

Lionstar watched them with amusement; he would be watching his own kits do these sort of stunts in a moon or so.

"Sorry for that," she apologised, embarrassed. "But like I said, Jayfeather told me to watch her. She's doing fine, she said your name a while ago, but she was just talking in her sleep,"

Lionstar felt sort of pleased that she'd dreamt about him, but he didn't say so. "I'm guessing you want to name your kits don't you?" He'd forgotten about that part.

_What so I'm gonna let my kits run around, being called kit one and kit two? Great StarClan what a great parent am I?_

"Mmm," it was Cinderheart's groan in her sleep. Lionstar looked at her, startled. Whitewing gestured him over, getting up and stretching.

"Go on, I might sneak away hunting, I'll see if I can find Birchfall," Lionstar smiled at her, she was a great friend. "Birchfall's one lucky cat," Whitewing smirked. "So am I," she replied before vanishing out of the den.

* * *

"Lio-Lionstar?"

Lionstar blinked, shocked. His mate's blue eyes were open; however she looked exhausted and asleep on her paws.

"Our kits…" she murmured, looking around slowly with tired eyes. Lionstar purred loudly and his amber eyes must've given away how happy he was, because a smile formed on Cinderheart.

"We have six kits, four she-kits and two toms! We're parents Cinderheart!"

A purr began to flow steadily from her chest, and Lionstar purred in rhythm with her. Cinderheart looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Where are they?"

"Your mother's nursing them,"

"Did she have her kits?"

"Yes, she had one, her name's Lilykit, but I think we should name ours, I'll get Sorreltail over here," he told her.

"No! I can wal-" he gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine,"

* * *

Lionstar helped three of the little kits. Sorreltail looked at him with affection, he remembered she was Cinderheart's mother; of course she would've taken a liking to him in a mother-son kind of way.

"Are you excited for the naming?" she asked kindly. Lionstar purred loudly and she got the message, she nudged the two little toms along, while holding a she-kit.

Cinderheart spotted them and she recognized her kin instantly. "Oh StarClan they're beautiful," she gasped.

"I'll give you two some privacy to name your kits," Sorreltail meowed quietly, turning away towards where her kit, Lilykit was.

* * *

The first kit they looked over was a pure white, fluffy she-kit with grey patches. Lionstar thought to himself. _She looks like clouds in the sky_ he thought, and then he knew what his first daughter would be called.

"I say we name her Skykit," he meowed. Cinderheart's whiskers twitched. "I was thinking the exact same thing,"

The next kit was a dark grey she-kit, she almost looked black and Lionblaze heart ached as he recognized who the little kit reminded him of.

"Hollykit," Cinderheart meowed immediately, glancing at Lionblaze swiftly before returning her gaze to the little kit.

The next kit was a grey tom, but a lighter shade than the newly named Hollykit. Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart for permission to name him, and she nodded.

"Ashkit," Cinderheart smiled softly, rubbing her head on his chest. "I love you so much Lionblaze," she whispered and he returned the gesture by licking her forehead affectionately.

"Goldenkit and Blossomkit," she finished, looking at Lionblaze. _Hey! I wanted to name them, but they are good too I guess!_

"Beautiful," he answered convincingly. He looked at the last kit, and decided _he'd _name this one.

"Heatherkit," he finished, thinking of Heathertail. Cinderheart had an annoyed glint in her eyes and he remembered that she had found him with Hollyleaf when they were apprentices, playing with Heathertail.

"That's... nice," she meowed. Lionblaze knew she hated it, but she'd have to get over it eventually. Cinderheart sighed and then murmured.

"Skykit, Hollykit, Ashkit, Goldenkit, Heatherkit, and Blossomkit... welcome to ThunderClan," Cinderheart breathed, nuzzling each kit as she named them.

* * *

**You've met the kits, adorable names hey? I had Mangokit, but after a long thought, I figured someone would yell at me since cats don't know what mango's are. And seven kits might be a tad too much. Did you like his conversation with Whitewing aha? No, she doesn't like him, they're just... friends now. Signing out, see you next chapter :D**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	6. A Kit Meeting

**Chapter six, anyway, I'm just gonna make this my advertising page for today! Read Honeyfern's Biography, well her Life Story! And are you a Hunger Games fan as well, read my Warrior Games fic! And join FlowerClan, IceClan, and CloverClan, links are in my profile.**

**The Kit Meeting**

Heatherkit looked around for one of her good friend's, and her denmate for all that matter, Lilykit. The young kit was related to her distantly, as Lilykit was Cinderheart's mother's kit. So that made Lilykit her aunt. She hated the reference and never called Lilykit that.

She was almost six moons old, just a moon away... just one tiny stupid moon lay in her path to becoming an apprentice.

The forest loomed over the camp and she swore she could hear the wind whispering her name. Crazy right? Yes, it was definitely impossible.

But still, as she gazed into the forest, her paws almost dragged her to the clearing. _I'll get Lilykit to come with me!_

Her gaze turned and she spotted Lilykit playing moss ball with Heatherkit's littermates, Goldenkit, Hollykit, and Ashkit. She spotted Blossomkit and Skykit creeping towards the warrior's den and she chuckled, not really surprised.

"Lilykit!" she called and the tortoiseshell stopped mid-throw, and turned to Heatherkit, her eyes friendly and inviting.

"Yes?" she asked, bounding over, followed by Goldenkit, Hollykit, and Ashkit. Lilykit looked curious, as did her littermates.

"We're going to sneak out of camp. Grab Blossomkit and Skykit," on cue, angry yowls came from the warriors den, while Blossomkit and Skykit shot out of there with bushy tails and amused eyes.

They spotted them and walked over. Heatherkit told them the plan and they loved it straight away.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The seven kits trailed the outside of camp, before Skykit took off running when a loud noise sounded behind them. The other kits followed.

"Is it still chasing us?" Skykit asked, her blue eyes huge. Heatherkit laughed, but it was Ashkit who replied, Hollykit shortly after.

"There was nothing chasing us silly!"

"Yeah exactly!"

Hollykit and Ashkit were always agreeing with each other, it was like they had been friends for lifetimes and would never dare accuse each other of anything.

"Oh," Skykit looked visibly embarrassed and she turned around, hurriedly changing the subject. Heatherkit had to admire that.

"Look! Is that WindClan?"

Heatherkit lifted her gaze to the moor, in the distance; she saw cats chasing a rabbit. She sighed dreamingly before shaking her head. Lilykit was giving her a curious look and a warning glint in her eyes that seemed to say.

_We'll talk about this later_.

Heatherkit groaned and then looked at the river breaking their path and disappointment filled her, weighing her down.

"I think we should go to WindClan!" Skykit burst out and Blossomkit let out a mew of agreement. Goldenkit stepped forward, his eyes filled with amusement.

"No mousebrain, we're not going to WindClan! There's a river, and Newleaf has only just come! It's still slightly overflowed from Leafbare!" he warned and Skykit stuck her tongue out.

"Why are you so sma-" Blossomkit started, but was interrupted by Ashkit and Hollykit.

"We should invade!" Hollykit squeaked. "Yes!" Ashkit added.

Heatherkit rolled her eyes, once Ashkit and Hollykit agreed on something, usually everyone else did. It was a mousebrained idea; they'd be injured or worse, killed.

"And how are we going to get past the stream?" she looked at Goldenkit and then to her littermates. Ashkit lifted his paw in a gesture of some sort.

"We could find some stepping stones?" he suggested and before Hollykit could agree and say how amazing the idea was, Goldenkit protested.

"Seriously... these are WindClan warriors who have trained for seasons, against us, who haven't even learnt a single battle move!" Goldenkit pointed out, and Heatherkit prayed they would listen.

"Hey! I know this move!" Skykit pointed out, crouching down and hissing at Blossomkit, and she tackled the other kit and they tussled for a few heartbeats before getting to their paws and shaking grass tufts out of their fur.

"Yeah, like that's going to work on a WindClan warrior!" Heatherkit meowed pointedly. Skykit growled lightly.

"It would so!"

* * *

Despite Heatherkit and Goldenkit's protests, the other kits found some stepping stones. Heatherkit found herself going along with them, not wanting her littermates to get in trouble.

One kit went at a time, starting with Skykit, the boldest of the kits. _I'll test if it's safe_ she had said and Heatherkit held the silent retort in her throat.

_And if you hurt yourself?_

Skykit was on the last stepping stone, she crouched to pounce onto the other side, but slipped. Heatherkit rolled her eyes and peered into the river, praying she would see her stupid sister floating around.

"I've got her!" a voice called, it wasn't familiar, so it was probable a WindClan cat. A smoky grey tom flew across the moor and fished the kit out of the river. Skykit dangled in his jaws and she swung side-to-side in his jaws.

"Let her go!" Blossomkit squealed in fright, her grey fur bristled. Lilykit looked in fright at Heatherkit and she prayed that her friend had forgotten about Heatherkit's sigh over the moor. _The beautiful moor..._

"Shut up!" the grey tom snapped and Heatherkit's eyes widened. Blossomkit leapt onto the first stepping stone and waddled the rest of the way.

The other kits gradually followed until all seven kits sat in WindClan territory with a WindClan cat, a tom for that matter.

"What are you all doing here?" he snapped angrily, rasping his tongue over Skykit's pelt. Heatherkit opened her mouth to speak but Goldenkit spoke first, anger in his tone.

"These mousebrains-" he beckoned his tail to his littermates and Lilykit, to her relief, he left her out of it. "-wanted to launch an attack on your Clan..."

The smoky grey tom looked at all of them; Heatherkit prayed her eyes were round and innocent, so he wouldn't yell at her. She hated cats yelling at her.

"I'm not going to yell at you... I remember doing the exact same thing when I was a kit, you're forgiven by me at least," he meowed, glancing at the sky with round blue eyes.

"Now kits, where is your mother?"

* * *

Heatherkit listened as Lilykit guilty explained their whole plan. That was until the grey tom lifted his tail warningly, beckoning them to get down. Suddenly, the bushes exploded, revealing a red creature. It was larger than a cat, and had a thick bushy tail.

"It's a fox!" Lilykit squealed. "Don't panic kits, get into that bramble bush!" the grey tom snapped and Heatherkit spotted the bush. It had prickles, but if she stayed out here, she'd have more than prickles to worry about.

She hurled herself at the bush, and ignored the sharp pain of prickles in her fur. The kits were all in here, and Skykit had even managed to drag herself away from the shore.

"Get out of here you dung pile! You won't be getting any kits today!" the grey tom raked his claws across the fox's face, and hissed threateningly, while lifting his paw angrily.

"Attack!" Cherryflame and Molenose leapt over the river in a single leap and Heatherkit couldn't help but feel jealous at the strength they held.

Lilykit whimpered beside her and Heatherkit ducked down lower in attempt to get away from the thorns, but then a haunting thought came to mind.

_What if they all die saving us? And the fox kills us?_

But that didn't seem the case, because Cherryflame and Molenose drove the fox off with the WindClan tom.

"Kits, come out," the smoky grey tom had a rasp to his voice. _Exhaustion_ Heatherkit realized, racing out of the bramble bush, losing some of her fur in the process.

"We found them Molenose!" Cherryflame shoved her brother excitedly. The smoky grey tom rolled his eyes and sourly remarked.

"_I_ found them, if it wasn't for me, they'd be fox-bait," he pointed out and Cherryflame dipped her head politely.

"Thank you Crowfeather for rescuing the kits,"

_Crowfeather? Like the famous Crowfeather?_

"Oh StarClan we got rescued by a legend!" Lilykit squealed. She sounded annoyed with herself, and Heatherkit secretly wished she hadn't been saved by him, and maybe a more unimportant WindClan warrior.

Crowfeather seemed to hear Lilykit, his whiskers twitched and a flash of amusement lit up his gaze. Cherryflame glared at them.

"Don't speak kits; you're in a lot of trouble!"

* * *

Heatherkit was relieved when Crowfeather offered to help the ThunderClan cats get the kits back to camp.

Cherryflame agreed modestly, and took Goldenkit in her jaws. Molenose and Crowfeather grabbed Ashkit and Hollykit; the other kits were forced to walk the exhausting journey back to camp.

"Father told us about you," Skykit meowed loudly, and Heatherkit realized she was talking to Crowfeather.

"All good I presume," amusement filled the tom's voice and Heatherkit felt annoyed that Skykit was getting all the attention, but she didn't say anything.

"Yep! That you're our kin!" Cherryflame froze and turned around, giving Skykit a hasty glare, causing the white kit to freeze, and keep silent.

_I guess ThunderClan doesn't like us advertising that we have kin in WindClan?_

"I'm Skykit by the way," the white kit quickly whispered in a hush tone. Crowfeather acknowledged her with a hurried glance.

"What are you doing?" pawsteps came from behind them and Heatherkit bristled, whirling around with fright in her eyes, half expecting to see another fox launching an attack, but it was a black tom, much like Crowfeather.

"I'm taking a couple of kits back to ThunderClan." Crowfeather's voice turned sour and Heatherkit actually felt sorry for the cat that'd just arrived.

"Well I'll come too! Care to introduce me, _father_?" The black tom's voice dripped with scorn and Heatherkit shook the sympathy away, figuring this cat was just as bad as his father with the whole _sharp tongue _thing.

"This is Breezepelt, he's my son," regret filled his voice, and Breezepelt seemed to notice, a flash of hurt in his eyes. It was soon replaced by anger and he dug his claws into the grass in frustration.

* * *

The cats managed to get into camp. Breezepelt and Crowfeather lingered behind and Lionstar leapt off the Highledge where he was dozing, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Cherryflame, Molenose, why are these WindClan cats here? With my kits..." his voice sounded confused, but he fixed his kits a glare before turning to Cherryflame and Molenose.

"The kits managed to get into WindClan territory," Molenose breathed deeply, obviously exhausted. Cherryflame nudged him with her head affectionately.

Leafpool was sharing tongues with Thornclaw, laughter filled her eyes and she suddenly realized Crowfeather was there.

She hurriedly got to her paws and looked flustered, giving her ruffled chest fur a couple of good licks. Crowfeather had regret in his eyes.

"I-I..." she started and Thornclaw looked slightly irritated. "I'll be in the warriors den," he growled, lashing his tail and stalking off.

"I didn't mean too..." she started but Squirrelflight whispered something in her ear and she dropped her head in defeat, turning away without another word.

* * *

"Thank you Crowfeather and Breezepelt, but we'll have to ask you to leave. Bumblestripe and Icecloud please escort them to the border," Lionstar ordered. The two cats nodded and the four cats vanished out of camp.

"Now kits, what do you think you were doing out there? That fox could've killed you, and you had to be saved by WindClan cats? They'll probable try to use this as a bargain!"

Heatherkit realized the cats were rude and arrogant, but she didn't think they would stoop that low. She didn't say that obviously, but she crouched to the ground beside Ashkit and Hollykit.

"I'll come up with a punishment later kits. Don't think that because your my kits I won't be harsh on you!"

_Of course you will..._

Heatherkit was not looking forward to when he did name their punishment.


	7. Apprentices

**Hey guys! And one thing... Heatherkit is not a reincarnation of Heathertail cos that would be **_**really**_** creepy, cos it'd mean she used to like her own dad? So yeah, no it's not that! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's when they become apprentices so enjoy! And I know some of the names don't make sense. Doveflower makes no sense, a Dove Flower? Um no... but just roll with it like me and my 9 year old self.**

* * *

**The Apprentice Ceremony**

Heatherkit watched eagerly as Lionstar got ready to announce the ceremony. She was glad she'd be moving in with her new denmates, because it was no fun listening to Icecloud moan and groan about her stomach hurt.

Recently, she'd moved into the nursery, as she was expecting Bumblestripe's kits. The proud new couple was eager to announce the news of new kits coming into the Clan. It was about time too, since without her, her littermates and Lilykit, there'd be no new kits.

Unfortunately, it'd meant she'd have to drop her new apprentice, Darkpaw. He was now training under Molenose's watchful eye. Darkpaw and Yellowpaw were nearly warriors themselves, so Darkpaw had learnt pretty much everything from Icecloud.

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting,"_ the familiar call that had grown on Heatherkit brought her out of her daydream.

"Now there are two mothers who are extremely thankful for me taking these rascals of their paws," Cinderheart and Sorreltail exchanged amused looks and Blossomkit let out an indignant. _"Hey!"_

"Now these seven kits have been inseparable for the past six moons and it is time for them to find out what _hard work_ really means!" he looked down on the kits with amusement in his expression. Heatherkit smiled at him and looked at the ground, excited for what was to come.

* * *

"Lilykit," he summoned the kit of Sorreltail forward. The tortoiseshell scampered forward, her green gaze excited.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Lilypaw," Heatherkit was shocked at how amazing the new name sounded. _I can't wait till I'm a 'paw!_

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw! Lilypaw!" Rockpaw led the chant, as he was the eldest apprentice. Lilypaw shot him a thankful look before returning her gaze to Lionstar.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

Lilypaw nodded impatiently, her tail-tip twitching non-stop. She was obviously excited to find out who her mentor was.

"Blossomfall," Lilypaw's eyes widened as huge as owls and Lilypaw leapt forward to meet her new mentor.

"You've had training from all sorts of cats, and they've all taught you amazing things," Lionstar had a tenseness in his voice and Blossomfall gazed up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You can _trust_ me," she promised, reaching down to touch noses with Lilypaw, however not taking her gaze off Lionstar.

"I'm sure I can..."

* * *

"Goldenkit," Heatherkit's brother stepped forward, his eyes closed with excitement. His gaze pierced the crowd and Heatherkit secretly wondered who her mentor would be.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Goldenpaw," Heatherkit still felt jealous as she realized her brother was now an apprentice without her. _My time will come in a moment; it must be hard naming seven kits apprentices in one day, not missing out the fact that Heartpaw, Snakepaw, and Rockpaw are having their assessment to become warriors._

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!" Snakepaw cheered this time.

She realized she'd missed the little bit about him asking StarClan to watch over Goldenpaw, but that wasn't what she wanted to see.

"Thornclaw," Heatherkit's eyes widened as did Goldenpaw's. Thornclaw was an amazing warrior, a respected one for that matter, and to have him as your mentor was an amazing honour.

"You've trained many apprentices in your time Thornclaw, but one thing everyone needs to know, is that Poppyfrost and Briarlight are both proud warriors of ThunderClan, and it's all thanks to you that they're that way,"

Poppyfrost sat up a bit straighter, until Cinderheart nudged her and the two littermates had a laugh over something.

"I'd be honoured to train your son Lionstar," Thornclaw purred and Lionstar flicked his tail to Goldenpaw.

"He's in your paws now,"

* * *

"Now, Ashkit," the little grey tom scampered forward with eagerness in his blue eyes. Heatherkit frowned and wondered if she'd go next.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Ashpaw," Heartpaw threw her head back and started the chanting of Heatherkit's brother's new name. Ashpaw glanced at her quickly, and then turned back to his father, Lionstar.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," silence met his words as always and Heatherkit dug her claws into the ground, terribly excited for her own ceremony.

"Cloudtail,"

The long-furred white tom walked forward slowly, Heatherkit's eyes widened yet again. Much-like Thornclaw, Cloudtail was one of ThunderClan's best warriors. _I'm so jealous!_

"Like Thornclaw, you've mentored many apprentices, and I'm sure Cinderheart and Toadstep are proud that you've got yet another apprentice," Cloudtail flanked Ashpaw, while turning and nodding at his former apprentices.

"I'll train him to be a strong warrior Lionstar," the depth in his voice told Heatherkit, and probably everyone else for all that matter, that he was keen to train a new apprentice.

"I'll leave him to you then Cloudtail,"

* * *

"Hollykit," Heatherkit almost groaned when her name wasn't the next called. _I'm gonna be last aren't I?_

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Hollypaw," Lionstar had a flash of regret in his eyes and Cinderheart started the chant, and Heatherkit didn't know why, but tears had formed in her dark blue eyes.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

Hollypaw nodded, looking over at Ashpaw who was waving his tail at her. Hollypaw waved hers back and then turned back to Lionstar, her father.

"Bumblestripe," Hollypaw looked at the grey tom with round blue eyes. Bumblestripe purred brightly and affectionately licked the she-cat on her forehead.

"You have shown courage and intelligence in serving your Clan young one, and I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice," Hollypaw squealed with delight and the two cats touched noses, Hollypaw slightly standing on her toes.

* * *

"Skykit," Heatherkit exchanged an annoyed look with Blossomkit, who chuckled slightly before shifting her attention to their littermate, Skykit.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be Skypaw," the white she-cat let out a cheer for her own name, starting her own chant. This received a disapproving glance from

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

Skypaw impatiently flexed her claws and turned around, eyes round with eagerness.

"Doveflower," Skypaw squealed with delight, everyone seemed to like Doveflower, as she was kind and easy going.

"Yes!" Skypaw cheered. Heatherkit gave her sister an amused look, but didn't miss Cinderheart's groan of disapproval.

"You've had a lot of responsibility for one so young, one that not a lot of cats have shared. I expect you to pass on the qualities I taught to you," Heatherkit remembered Doveflower had been Lionstar's first apprentice.

"Hello little one!" Doveflower meowed and Skypaw fluffed out. "I'm not little anymore!" she squealed and the two cats engaged in a conversation that Heatherkit couldn't overhear, and they vanished to the back of the crowd.

* * *

"Now, Blossomkit," Heatherkit almost started growling at her father. _I want my name!_

"You'll be known as Blossompaw," it was shorter than the other apprentice ceremonies. Lionstar turned his gaze and gave Heatherkit a reassuring smile.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

"Blossompaw!" Darkpaw cheered loudly and his amber eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Now your mentor is a very special cat, Ivycloud,"

Ivycloud stepped forward eagerly, like her sister, but much more excited. Heatherkit watched enviously and prayed it would all be over.

"She's had training from all cats, and she's one of the best fighters in ThunderClan," Heatherkit guessed Ivycloud and Lionstar were good friends.

He looked down on the two cats and they touched noses, Blossompaw was obviously excited to have an amazing fighter as her mentor.

* * *

"And Heatherkit," it was about time she thought to herself, padding forward with her head held high.

"You'll be known as Heatherpaw," like Blossompaw's, it was short but she didn't care, she was an apprentice now!

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior,"

_Come on! Who's my mentor? Will it be Brackenfur or Rosepetal maybe? Or Toadstep!_

"Squirrelflight,"

Heatherpaw wasn't too shocked, and she turned and faced the bright ginger she-cat. She'd rebuilt her strong build after having lost her mate, Bramblestar. She'd realized that lingering on the past wouldn't bring him back, and that she'd make him proud by following in his pawsteps.

"You've mentored Rosepetal and Foxleap, and they are both strong and quick warriors, you taught them that, and I want _you_ to teach that to my daughter," Squirrelflight looked at Heatherpaw with such fondness, but then returned her gaze to Lionstar.

"Thank you so much Lionstar, I won't let you down..." it sounded like she was about to say another word after that sentence, but she stopped.

* * *

Heatherpaw was up and ready to go and explore, but of course, there was one more thing to do, but Lionstar's next words annoyed her.

"We have two more things to perform. Firstly, let's get Heartpaw, Snakepaw, and Rockpaw up here!" Cloudtail and Brightheart shoved to the front of the crowd, obviously wanting the first spots to watch their kits become warriors.

Whitewing joined them to watch her younger littermates follow in her pawsteps.

The ceremony went on and on, and she almost fell asleep through it, but at the end of it, Heartpaw, Rockpaw, and Snakepaw were no more. Heartleaf, Rockstripe and Snaketail were here now.

And the second performance was watching Graystripe move to the elders den. And a shock in the middle of it was that Millie declared she was moving in with him.

_ThunderClan's just lost two of their strongest warriors! Millie's not even old!_ But no cat protested and the two cats were happily named elders.

* * *

"Can we _please_ explore now?" she begged Squirrelflight and the ginger she-cat looked at Graystripe sadly before turning back to her.

"Sure, do you want to go alone or bring someone?" she asked her apprentice and Heatherpaw was thoughtful for a moment. "I think I'll go alone,"

* * *

**Now that was a lot of ceremonies! I almost got bored of writing them all... so here's what you need to know.**

**1. Don't make fun of Heartleaf *giggle* because she *giggle* has a stupid name**

**2. I know there is a Snaketail in ShadowClan, but he's dead now... or so I've decided**

**3. And Rockstripe, don't even get me started... when did a Rock have Stripes?**

**4. I was nine or eight or something guys, so I made up my own unique names! Deal with it :3**

***Giggle* Heartleaf *Giggle***

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	8. The Fox Attack

**Chapter 8! Wow I'm rocking it out with this story and the horrid names. I mean seriously, how could I be so stupid ahaha... Heartleaf *giggle* Okay I'll try to stop laughing at the absolutely stupid name. Okay, enjoy the chapter guys! Oh one thing, Heatherpaw was a huge Mary-Sue in my other fic, she defeated a fox one go, and she's was so spoiled now. So I changed a few things so she is a bit... imperfect.**

**The Fox Attack**

She was glad once Squirrelflight let her go off by herself. Being alone seemed to make Heatherpaw happy, she didn't know why.

_I might try the crouch Squirrelflight taught me, I'll see if can score my first catch!_

She looked around and parted her jaws and tried to figure out where the prey was. _Hey, I smell a mouse!_

Heatherpaw dropped down to all four paws and crept forward. _Almost... everyone's gonna love it if I catch this!_

Suddenly, a rustle came from the bush behind the mouse and it took off. She glared angrily at the fern bush, angry however eager to see what had scared off her catch.

It was a gross smell, slightly familiar, and then it hit her. _Fox!_

She considered taking it on but, one, she didn't know any fighting moves, and two, it took three warriors to drive off a fox last time she saw one.

"F-F-Fox!" she shrieked, taking off, hurtling away towards camp, and not thinking. Pawsteps came from behind her and she pushed herself to go faster.

"Help!" she shrieked, and leapt for a nearby tree, clawing her way up. But teeth met her tail before she reached the top.

"Mrrow!" she shrieked. The pain in her tail made her shriek in agony, it was worse than anything she'd ever felt before.

"Heatherpaw!" it was Lilypaw, and she was staring wide-eyed at her friend. "Help!" Heatherpaw cried and Lilypaw threw herself at the fox, clawing wildly.

Like Heatherpaw, Lilypaw knew no fighting moves, but instinct was far more powerful than the right way to do things.

The fox reluctantly let go and Heatherpaw clambered up the tree, her tail bleeding and sore. Lilypaw was cornered now against some brambles.

Heatherpaw let out a battle cry, and dangerously threw herself out of the tree. _This is going to hurt..._ But luckily, she landed square on the fox, giving Lilypaw enough time to scramble up the tree.

Heatherpaw cuffed the fox over the ears with unsheathed claws, and she felt like she flew up the tree.

As Heatherpaw followed her friend up the tree, she felt her tail bleed and her eyes drooped. _No, stay awake... I'll be fine. _But she drifted off, and Lilypaw's frantic mew in her ear soon vanished.

* * *

Her eyes opened and she was with Jayfeather and Dewpaw, her tail was sticky with herbs and cobwebs. Obviously, they didn't realise she was awake, because Jayfeather was talking to Dewpaw about a tall-stemmed, sharp smelling thistle with dark leaves.

"Well done Dewpaw, this is your first serious injury you've treated. Now quick, tell me what this herb is and what's it is used for,"

"Um..." the she-cat sniffed the herb and pricked her ears. "Burdock Root! It's used for rat bites, also to cure infection,"

"Well done! And it looks like you're patient is awake," Jayfeather meowed and Heatherpaw blinked, shocked. Dewpaw looked at Jayfeather with round eyes.

"Really? Can I take care of her for the whole time?" Jayfeather purred and nodded. "Think of it as your first assessment," Dewpaw nodded, and turned to Heatherpaw.

"Does your tail hurt?" Heatherpaw guessed she had a sharp tongue for the moment.

"What do you think? A fox nearly bit the whole thing off! If I'm not careful, I'll be called Heather_tail_," Jayfeather had a flash of regret in his eyes and he turned away.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

Heatherpaw was allowed out of the medicine cat thankfully, and Lilypaw greeted her with a quick nod. She unfortunately had to return if the bleeding started up again.

"Thanks for saving my pelt back there," Heatherpaw meowed, and Lilypaw cuffed her friend over the ears.

"No need, you're my best friend! I couldn't imagine life without you," Heatherpaw purred loudly and nudged her affectionately.

"And you're mine! However, one thing, what were you doing out there?" Lilypaw looked blankly at Heatherpaw for a moment until realization lit in her green eyes.

"Oh... about that," Lilypaw started, looking annoyed. "Well, Blossomfall is fussing over Bumblestripe and Icecloud. It's like she's forgotten I'm her apprentice," she confessed.

Heatherpaw smirked at her and nudged her again. "We could always go hunting now if you want?" Lilypaw stuck her tongue out.

"Heatherpaw! I will not let you go out of camp and risk getting your tail infected! I'm no medicine cat. But your tail looks horrible," Heatherpaw rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the support," she meowed sarcastically, and with just as much sarcasm, Lilypaw answered.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

In the medicine cat, Heatherpaw was begging Dewpaw to chuck her a moss ball or something. The grey she-cat looked uncertain, but passed a small moss ball.

"Can we please play catch?" Heatherpaw begged. Dewpaw lashed her tail and flicked the moss ball away from Heathertail.

"You are _my_ patient okay? I told you to lay still, so I expect you to lay still!" the outburst seemed to take some energy out of her.

"Long day?" Heatherpaw asked, changing the subject. Dewpaw glared at her with annoyed green eyes.

"You wouldn't believe! I've worked my paws off, and I still don't get to go to the Moonpool tonight! He said I have to look after my patient. Sometimes I think the only reason I got given you as my patient was because he didn't want me embarrassing him at Moonpool," Dewpaw went on, and she looked at the half moon in the sky outside.

"I've been to the Moonpool twice, but the last time, I got a thorn in my paw, and it sort of got infected so I couldn't go! But now, it seems like he's deliberately finding excuses for me not to go!"

Heatherpaw actually felt sympathy for her. It was kind of like never going to the Gathering, except Dewpaw's was more _serious_.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Heatherpaw started and Dewpaw shrugged it off and looked away with a distant look in her pale eyes.

"No... Don't blame yourself, it's my fault... I had a dream and he thinks I'm insane, I know it," her eyes grew round and she turned and faced Heatherpaw.

"You can head back to your nest now, I'm sure you don't want to be hanging around me, no one does. So just come back if you have a problem," Heatherpaw got to her paws and left.

* * *

**Crazy Dewpaw? Nah, I just feel sorry for her... I'm still figuring out what to do with Dewpaw and Jayfeather, but I guess- Oh wait, best idea, what if he likes her? No, tad too creepy... hmm, any ideas anyone?**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	9. The Murder

**I don't know why, but I really don't like A/N's in this story. I just have like nothing to say... well, why not... apparently JB got arrested? Is that true? Eh, anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The Murder**

Heatherpaw was lucky to get off without a scratch, her tail was badly damaged, and it wouldn't grow back obviously. But luckily, she wasn't as bad as Berrynose's, who only had a stub on his tail.

She'd managed to get out of camp with Lilypaw, since Dewpaw had to OK it, which she did.

Lilypaw was still struggling with the whole Blossomfall thing; however she'd managed a few training sessions with her mentor, and the other mentors for that matter.

Heatherpaw figured she should help her friend perfect her hunters crouch, and Lilypaw was doing well so far.

"Put your hindquarters down," Heatherpaw suggested and Lilypaw crouched down lower. Her tail was kept straight, as Heatherpaw had told her the time before.

"Perfect!" Heatherpaw praised, nosing her friend to her paws. "Why don't we try and catch a mouse or vole?" Lilypaw nodded excitedly, parting her jaws to sniff the air.

"I... I smell blood!" she fussed and looked around worryingly, while Heatherpaw's eyes widened.

"I smell Molenose,"

* * *

Heatherpaw leapt through the bushes and roots of tree's until she saw a sight that would probable scar her for life.

It was Molenose... in a deep pool of red, scarlet blood. Lilypaw let out a shriek as she saw the sight and buried her head in her paws.

There was an unfamiliar cat smell on the body, so the murderer hadn't tried to hide his or her crime. Heatherpaw took a deep breath.

"We need to get out of here, quick, let's run back to camp and get help!"

Before they could run, Brackenfur burst out of the bushes with Sorreltail and Lilypaw gave them both a sour look.

"Oh my StarClan!" Sorreltail shrieked. Brackenfur licked her cheek when he saw the sight, in attempt to comfort her.

* * *

"He was my kin," Lilypaw meowed sadly as Brackenfur dragged the body through the forest awkwardly.

Heatherpaw licked her cheek comfortingly. When they came into camp, yowls of surprise and shock came from the cats.

Leafpool and Thornclaw, who were sharing tongues with each other, looked and saw Molenose, horror in their gaze. They'd been disrupted yet again.

Poppyfrost and Berrynose threw themselves at the body, and frantically licked their dead son, as if hoping his eyes would flicker open. When nothing happened, Poppyfrost threw her head back and let out a mournful yowl.

Cherryflame shot out of the warrior's den, eyes round with curiousness. "What's happening?" but then her eyes laid on her brother's bleeding body. She stood still for a heartbeat, as if taking it in, but then she flew over to her brother's side.

"Oh Molenose, oh Molenose, what will I do without you?" Heatherpaw flattened her ears, wondering if this would happen if she lost Lilypaw or one of her littermates.

Darkpaw came out to investigate as well, he was Molenose's temporary apprentice, and the two had grown a close bond.

"Who did this?" Darkpaw demanded, whirling around as if he was ready to start accusing cats right here and now. But Lionstar managed to get a word in and stop him.

"Sol... it was Sol, I recognize his filthy scent!"

* * *

As if on cue, Sol strolled into camp, his amber eyes narrowed. Heatherpaw leapt forward, anger in her blue eyes.

"Why'd you kill Molenose?" she demanded.

"Me? Pfth, I don't have a single murdering bone in my body!" Sol had an edge in his tone and Heatherpaw bristled angrily.

"Yeah whatever! Don't use your words to play us like you did with ShadowClan!" Jayfeather growled. He was sitting in front of his den; Dewpaw sat a foxlength away with sadness in her eyes.

"I didn't use words to play ShadowClan," he actually sounded offended and Bumblestripe snorted, protectively standing in front of Icecloud.

His voice turned harsh and cold. "I _made_ them... just like I am going to do with you. I'll kill your cats one after another, if you don't obey my commands,"

The warriors turned to Lionstar, growling and shouting comments.

"It might be a good idea, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Toadstep stated.

"No! He'll manipulate us like he did with ShadowClan!" Brackenfur growled, Thornclaw and Sorreltail nodded in agreement.

"Don't do it Lionstar!" Icecloud shrieked. "He'll kill my kits!" Bumblestripe nuzzled her and told her something probably like how he would never touch their kits.

"Hey everyone! It's Lionstar's decision," Foxleap stood up. "And no matter what he does, we will stand by it, because we are his clanmates, and we honour his decisions!" he growled.

Lionstar looked pressured and he turned to face Sol, an angry look in his amber eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Sol... you manipulated me once, and I will _never_ let you do it again!" murmurs of approval rippled through ThunderClan and Sol smirked.

"You'll regret those words Lionstar, you all will!" Sol took off out the entrance and Lionstar stopped Thornclaw and Spiderleg from chasing after him.

"He'll be back..." Lionstar meowed and Heatherpaw looked fearfully at where Sol had vanished. "He'll be back..."

**I know it's really short! But I'll post two chapters for you to read :) So leave me a review please!**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	10. A Visit To The Border

_**These are the good old days... these are the good old days, these are the good old days and I think that I will stay... **_**I'm just gonna post song lyrics for my A/N (BTW sorry about Moonpaw's name... I know 'Moon isn't allowed. But then again, Moonflower.)**

**A Visit To The Border**

Heatherpaw walked out of camp, she'd learnt some defence moves, since the whole Clan had to. She would do a quick check up on the WindClan border, so if Sol attacked, she could flee into WindClan territory or something.

_Hey, maybe I'll see Crowfeather or his arrogant son Breezepelt... eh_.

She gazed straight out onto the moor and was surprised to see a black-and-white tom racing towards her. She bristled, ready for his aggression to come out.

_Who is he? Definitely not Breezepelt or Crowfeather..._

Suddenly, he skidded to a halt and flicked some grass into the river. He blinked at the mistake and then looked at her.

"Hi! I'm Moonpaw, and you are...?" his voice trailed on and Heatherpaw laughed, not knowing there were polite cats in WindClan.

"Hello, I'm Heatherpaw!" she meowed kindly.

"Wow, you remind me a lot of Heathertail, she was a cat who went missing a while ago, Onestar and Whitetail were devastated when they couldn't find her. They're her parents, except Onestar is kinda dead now," Moonpaw meowed bluntly. Heatherpaw chuckled and liked how he was so blunt and non-awkward with things.

"Do you have any kin outside of your Clan?" Heatherpaw had to admit, that sounded a little awkward.

"Yeah, I have some WindClan blood. My father was half WindClan," she confessed and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Cool!" Moonpaw looked slightly awe-struck and Heatherpaw tilted her head confusedly before he said the next words.

"We should meet again tonight, and then we can learn more about each other," he offered and Heatherpaw pondered the idea in her head. _Why not?_

"Sure!" she replied, smiling warmly at him. The two cats went their own ways without another word.

* * *

Heatherpaw settled into her nest, keeping in mind that she had to get up once everyone was asleep. _Why am I doing this? Isn't there a code or something that says meeting other cats at night?_ She shook it away and sighed. _I agreed to it, I better go through it... but I'll probably never do it again._

She got to her paws and walked out, Lilypaw stopped her, muttering something about what she was doing this time of night.

"Going for a walk,"

Lilypaw looked at her eagerly. "Can I go?"

"I-Uh... I think I need to go alone, I had a dream," she lied. Lilypaw had hurt in her eyes, but it faded straight away.

"Okay, come back safe,"

* * *

"Heatherpaw!" Moonpaw stood up from where he was sitting; he must've gotten here earlier than she had.

"Hi Moonpaw," she greeted, making sure there were no other scents around them. _Flowers! These are so pretty... I love the moor._

Luckily, he took her into the flower patch and they lay down face-to-face. She wasn't even worried about being caught for reasons unknown to her.

"So how long have you been apprentice?" she asked curiously. Moonpaw looked thoughtful but easily answered.

"A moon or so, I hope I get to go to the Gathering in a few days, I haven't been announced yet, so I'm eager," he answered.

"Cool! I'm seven moons as well, and I'd like to go to a Gathering as well!" she meowed warmly. Moonpaw smiled and blinked curiously.

"Who's your mentor?" Heatherpaw asked him.

"Leaftail, he's the best mentor any cat could wish for!" Heatherpaw had never heard of him, but she didn't say so.

"My mentor is Squirrelflight,"

"Wait, the cat who journeyed with Crowfeather and the others?" Heatherpaw nodded and Moonpaw's eyes widened.

"Wow, you're so... beautiful," that wasn't the word she'd expected. Heatherpaw expected _lucky _or_ clever_... but that wasn't what she thought.

"I-I... I have to go," she meowed awkwardly, turning around and hurrying off.

* * *

"Stupid mousebrain," she muttered, after leaving the WindClan border, she'd decided she'd hunt for prey beside the ShadowClan border, as far away as she could get from Moonpaw.

Then she saw another apprentice, sitting alone at the border. _Are you kidding me? Why does StarClan hate me so much?_

"Um... hello?" she meowed awkwardly, looking at him. The golden tabby blinked, surprised and got to his paws, and slunk off into the shadows of his own territory.

_Creepy much?_

* * *

"So how was _your walk_?" Lilypaw asked her when she entered camp. "Because you smell like you've been rolling around in Win-" she gaped. "No..."

Heatherpaw looked at her paws guiltily, knowing her friend had guessed her secret. But that wasn't what surprised her next.

"You invaded WindClan territory! Why didn't you invite me? Didn't think I could cope?" she demanded, she would've been nicer about it if she knew the truth, but that wasn't really helpful in this situation.

"I-Uh... I attacked an apprentice on the border; he was putting his nose where it didn't belong. I didn't know, I actually was walking until I saw him! I put him in his place though," Heatherpaw's heart ached.

_Wow, you're so... beautiful_.

Why, oh why did he have to say that? He ruined the whole night... or did he?

* * *

She decided to go hunting, needing to clear her mind about where her feeling's lay. _Do I really like a WindClan cat?_

"Mouse," she meowed quietly. She crouched down and crept forward slowly, the mouse hadn't detected her.

She wiggled her haunches and flew at the mouse, landing on it and hitting it with a swift blow to the head. She was jolted out of her meal when she heard the bushes rustle.

It was an older tom, who reeked of fish. _RiverClan? What in StarClan's name is going on here! First I have stupid ShadowClan cats coming up and running away, then I have a WindClan follower, now RiverClan?_

"What's going on?" he asked her, nodding his head awkwardly. Heatherpaw gave him the strangest look.

"Um, excuse me RiverClan cat; you're a few territories away from your own. Now tell me what you're doing here, or I'll make you leave..." Heatherpaw hoped the threat sounded meaningful, because she didn't think she could drive a full grown warrior out of her territory.

"Well, I came to see you," he confessed and Heatherpaw shook her head, her eyes round with outrage.

"I don't even know you! Why don't you leave me alone! Who put you up to this, tell me?" Heatherpaw demanded, shoving her muzzle into his face.

"I-I... no one! Why would you think that? I just had a dream..." he murmured. Heatherpaw sniffed him suspiciously. _This is so irritating!_

"You're much more beautiful in real life," he offered and Heatherpaw laughed coldly. She turned and faced him, completely annoyed.

"Did Moonpaw put you up to this?" she demanded. "Because so help me-" the fluffy grey tom nudged her and looked confused.

"Who's Moonpaw? Did he get to you first? Are you taken now, do you love him?" Heatherpaw was flustered, and she gave her ruffled chest fur a couple of licks.

"What the Darkforest? Who are you? And I'm seven moons old fish-face! I haven't even thought about that stuff!" _Sure he said I was beautiful, but then again, so did Moonpaw and I like Moonpaw more than this fish-brain!_

"I'm Rainswift, the newest warrior of RiverClan," he sounded proud and Heatherpaw didn't ruin his little pride-moment, however much it made her want to hurl. "And of course you haven't, you aren't haunted like me, it's like StarClan wanted me to meet you,"

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes and growled a low cold growl.

"StarClan wouldn't want me to meet an irritating fur ball like you! And now the dawn patrol is coming, and if they catch you, they'll take a few clumps of your miserable fur!" she hissed and he started to race away, but he halted and turned around.

"Does that mean you care?"

"No! I couldn't care less!" it irritated her, but it made her smile.

* * *

**I know, total Mary-Sue here... I didn't even know what that was back in the day aha, so no judging poor Heatherpaw. In my original fic he was all like "Are you single" and she was like "Yeah" and it's funny cos cats aren't like that. He even said. "Wassup" in my old fic. Aren't I stupid?**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


End file.
